The Girl Behind the Scenes
by 12cathy
Summary: Ikuto was browsing on a dating website trying to find the perfect girl. He finds a user who seems to be braggy, but nice. But when he comes to visit her house, he finds a beautiful girl with pink hair answer the door, but he is disappointed and angry to find out that the girl he saw on the internet was a cruel, mean, braggy, and ugly girl who lives in a mansion. Amuto!
1. That Saaya Girl

**Yay! My second Shugo Chara fan fiction! I give the credit of the Title and the Idea of this story to XxXx-WinglessAngel-xXxX. Again, XxXx-WinglessAngel-xXxX. She's in my favorite authors. :)**

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

My hands were rapidly flying over the keyboard. I was chatting with someone that I found on this dating website. Don't judge me. This dating website has secret identities, because the owners of this think we should like them by their personality, and not their looks.

Stupid Dating Website. Everyone's about the looks. Here's how our conversation went, well of course we got to know what gender they were, by the way:

_Ikuto...what a nice name. :)_

I had just told her my name, now she had to tell me hers.

_Thanks, what's your name? :)_

_Saaya. _

This girl was a bit braggy, but she was nice on the inside, and I hope she was like that on the outside, too. Again, stupid dating website.

_So, you wanna hang at my house? ;D _

_-Saaya_

_Sure, why not? What's your address? I already know you live near me._

_ -Ikuto_

_You know that mansion in the neighborhood? _

_ -Saaya_

_Yes, what has that got to do with anything? _

_ -Ikuto_

_Since that's where I live, Iku-kun._

_ -Saaya_

_Already with the nicknames? :o _

_ -Ikuto_

_I can tell this will be a lively relationship. ;) _

_ -Saaya_

We chatted a bit more about some nonsense until I closed my laptop, took the flower bouquet that was sitting on my desk for a time when I visited someone's house. And the time was now. I was shocked to see that she lived in that mansion, though.

I walked to the garage and opened my car door, set the bouquet on the seat in the front that wasn't the driver's seat, and got into the driver's seat myself, it was a short drive to the mansion. I parked on the awfully long driveway which held about 50 limos.

I got out, took the bouquet, walked to the front door, and rang the doorbell. I heard it from where I was outside, it was a nice melody.

"HINAMORI GO TO THE DOOR!" A shrill, mean voice shrieked. It was so loud, anyone would think she was yelling directly in your ear. A muffled voice replied, and I couldn't hear anything for awhile since the ringing of her shriek was still in my ears.

"Who are you?" A small voice asked from the door. "I've never seen you before." I moved my gaze to the door, and there stood a girl, who was rather short, with short, pink hair and honey-gold eyes. She looked really innocent.

"Who was yelling?" I asked, though I knew it wasn't her. The girl tensed a bit, then replied me shakily.

"S-S-S-Saaya-sama." She muttered. I widened my eyes, so that girl, with that shrill, mean, voice, was the one that I talked to?

"May I talk to her?" I questioned, it just blurted out of my mouth. I shivered.

"No, she doesn't have time. She's expecting a visitor-" Amu started.

"Ah yes, I am here, I suppose you are, _Ikuto?_" A voice called from behind the girl un-gracefully 'glided' across the room to the door, facing me. She had an awful lot of make-up on, and if I made her cry, she would be a fashion freak with all her mascara on.

Let me just say, she has a terrible fashion sense, even I know that. The other girl scrambled away for her life, climbing up the stairs on all fours as fast as she could.

I shivered and nodded, she grabbed my hand and I cringed.

"Well then let's go out on our _date_!" She squealed, pulling me away and flashing me a wink. I looked back at the stairs that the other girl climbed up. I wish she was with me, holding my hand, and dragging me on a date.

"Iku-kun, where would you like to go?" The Saaya girl beamed. I looked away, and grunted in return.

"Iku-kun?" Saaya asked, her face awfully close to mine, you know, I would've liked that if there wasn't another girl I liked that this monster abuses. And also if she wasn't so ugly.

"I want to go back home and put you in a dumpster." I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"Oh Iku-kun, your go _funny!_" She giggled in response. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. I hope I can get home early. More than early...

* * *

**I know, I know, this wasn't a long chapter, but it's only chapter one! :D It seems boring, now. Don't worry, it'll get more interesting in later chapters. :) Well, thanks for reading this!**

**Review if you like. :)**


	2. New girl?

**Okay, you guys asked for it. Another chapter! I really need to update my other story, but man, there are some readers here that are so anxious! Remember, I give credit for the Plot and the Title to XxXx-WinglessAngel-xXxX**

**She reviewed, and she's in my favorite authors if you would like to go to her profile. :) Or I think she's in my favorite authors...I'll check later.**

**Oh and, remember, Ikuto's texts are always in the bold, the other person's texts are in italics. :)**

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~  
**

I can't believe that I was actually looking forward to this. I growled, clutching the bouquet of flowers tight in my hand, hoping for my life that she wouldn't see it. I would've thrown this away, but this cost a bunch.

"Iku-kun, let's go to that new café that opened up!" The monster squealed, my left wrist was already red with her holding onto me tightly, I tightened my grip on the bouquet.

"Iku-kun, what's behind your back?" The monster questioned. By the way, the monster is...I shuddered, that Saaya girl.

"Nothing." I mumbled, hiding it more.

"Whatever you say, but come _on_!" The monster exclaimed, grabbing my right arm. "You need both your hands to go on a date." The monster giggled, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a giggle, it was more like a cackle of death.

She pulled on my arm and managed to get my arm away from my back, when she saw the bouquet of flowers she gasped and batted her eyelashes at me.

"For _me _Iku-kun?" The monster squealed, grabbing it from my grasp. "Your such a nice boyfriend!" THen she hugged me, put I quickly pushed her off.

"Iku-kun?" She pouted. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." I muttered, I hoped she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"What's wrong? My poor Iku-kun!" The monster gasped, hugging me again, but I pushed her up again.

"Well if you stop touching me I'll tell you." I growled. The monster pouted, but stepped back.

"Soo?" She beamed. "What's wrong, Iku-kun?"

"You." I growled, why did I even get myself in this situation?

"What was that, Iku-kun?" The monster questioned, cupping her hand around her ear. I shivered, and started to walk away.

"Iku-kun!" The monster wailed. "Come back to me! We haven't even started our date, yet!" I sighed, if I didn't want to get mobbed by her later, I would have to go on the date. But if I went on it, she would also mob me. There was no way out. So better not have the date.

"No can do!" I whistled, starting to run back to the mansion. I was going back there because of that girl. That girl with pink hair. That girl with innocent, honey-gold eyes. Yes, that girl that I saw. The girl that answered the door.

I ran a long way, since that monster pulled me a long way. I finally stood in front of the big doors, panting. I rang the doorbell, waiting for that girl to answer the girl.

Finally, she answered the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, but it wasn't a tone that was driving me away, it was a tone of voice that lures you to her, it was quiet and sweet.

"What's you name?" I blurted out, but didn't dare cover my mouth to look like an idiot in front of her.

"It's none of your business." She whispered, about to slam the door in my face. Is she playing hard to get, or is it really none of my business? No...she's not playing hard to get. I just need her name.

Oh right, I said _about _to slam my door in my face since I put my head in the way, you would've thought she would've slammed my head, but she's softie, and stopped the door.

"Iku-kun!" A monstrous voice screeched, I shuddered and slowly turned around, and then fell over. The monster had tackled me down.

"Oh, Iku-kun!" The monster squealed. "I've missed you SO SO much!"

"I've only been gone for two minutes." I breathed, it would be hard to get her off my tail, she pouted and started running towards me for a hug, puckering her lips.

I side-stepped away and let her fall to the ground.

"Oh Iku-kun!" The monster whistled, getting up from the ground. "Your so funny Iku-kun. I'll steal a kiss from you!" She puckered her lips again. I saw that girl with pink hair slam the door.

"Not my first kiss." I lied, trying to make her disgusted in me.

"Well of course, since your so hot!" She squealed. I muttered something random under my breath. She crept closer and closer to me, puckering her lips.

I started to run. Away. Until I reached my house, where I stood panting. I opened the door slightly then slammed it as I got inside, and locking it.

I stood in front of my laptop was on my desk... I had thousands of messages, I didn't even dare look at them. I blocked her user...like that would do any good. Why even was there a block button on the dating website? For me?

I quickly found someone else. No, I'm not a playboy or anything. I needed someone to talk to. I sucked in my breath. Or that monster has multiple accounts.

I found a user which looked innocent, and I started a chat with her, tapping my fingers patiently on the desk. She finally opened the chat with me.

_Hello?_

**This isn't a phone call.**

I smiled, hoping she saw my sarcasm.

_Oh, G-Gomen._

**It was just a joke.**

_Oh._

**Could I visit you?**

_NO!_

She replied almost immediately.

**Why not? :O**

_You...just can't._

**That's alright, parent problems?**

_Uhh...sort of, yes?_

**You can tell me. :)**

_You could be one of Saaya's stupid servants trying to trick me._

I gasped this time.

**You know that monster?**

_YOU know that monster?_

**Of course, I went on a forced date with her.**

_Were you that blue-haired freak?_

**...Maybe.**

_If you weren't that blue-haired freak you would've said, "What the heck?"_

**Well...**

_What?_

**Then I suppose your that pink-dyed-hair freak?**

_IT'S NATURAL BAKA!_

**Yeah right.**

_Well then, what type of person has blue hair?_

**People who don't lie.**

_There's a lot of honest people out there, and they don't have blue hair._

**Because I'm awesome.**

_Because your stupid._

**Because I'm AWESOME.**

_-sigh-_

**You still haven't answered my question, yet. Your that pink-dyed-hair freak, right?**

_No._

**Oh...then conversation end.**

_YOU WAIT!_

**Why?**

_I'm a pink-haired freak. Not a pink-dyed-hair freak._

**Mission complete. You called yourself a freak!**

_SHUT IT!_

I sent her a friend request, and she accepted it. But really, FRIEND REQUESTS, in dating websites? I think these people were crazy.

I knew this was pink-haired freak, now. I didn't get her name, though. Too bad she already quit the conversation. I'll send her another one soon.

* * *

**Now I really need to update my other story...But yay! A new chapter up! Hope you like it, I know, I know, most of it is texting, but come on! You like it, don't you?**

**Thanks for staying with me on this story! :)**


	3. A Look into the Past

**Okay, I discontinued my other story so this story could be better. YOU GUYS HAPPY?**

**Well...OH DANG! I forgot disclaimers! For all the chapters! D: Well, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. :D**

**And, well, remember that I give the title and the story plot credit to xXxX-Wingless Angel-xXxX. She reviewed, and she's in my favorite authors if you want to check out her stories. :)**

**Okay now the person who's point of view it is, for example, if it was Amu's point of view, her texts are in bold and the person she's texting to is in italics. Ikuto point of view, he's in bold, person he's texting to, italics.**

* * *

**~Amu POV~  
**

I huffed with amusement, that guy sure is annoying, yet he was fun to talk with. I smiled to myself, I felt glad that I stole one of that deadly monster's laptops. I can't believe my parents made me become a maid, and so they could get money.

I sighed, about to go upstairs from the basement to help that deadly monster with anything, but then I heard a beep from my laptop. I sucked in my breath, hoping that monster hadn't found me, or any flirtatious boy hadn't found me.

Oh right, the monster is deadly. Her name is Saaya.

I opened my laptop, and sighed in relief when I found out who it really was. That Tsukyomi guy. What does he want, now?

* * *

**What do you want?**

_What's your name, pinky?  
_

**Why is it any of your business?**

_Since I'll keep on calling you Pinky if you don't tell me your name._

**How about you go onto plan B? Since I'm not telling you my name.**

_There is no plan B, Pinky._

**What about Plan Get off this stupid dating website?**

_Then why are you on this dating website?  
_

**Personal Reasons.**

_Alright, I have a Plan B, now._

**People don't just make up plans from the top of your head. -.-'**

_Well I do, Strawberry-head._

**Is that all you've got? Do you want me to laugh to death or something?**

_No, that's Plan Z._

**What about ask the monster that I have to live in the same house with? She's taken a liking to you.**

_That's an understatement, and no, asking that monster is Plan there's no such plan._

**Well then you can break into my room and look around for anything that might give out my name.**

_That's actually a good idea. Good job, strawberry-head. You get a virtual pat on the head._

**You don't know where my room is. **

_You live in the basement, the monster was bragging that she had a personal maid._

**That stupid thing.**

_I'm not going to thank her, though, well, off to your room._

**I don't have a room. I have a basement.**

_Yeah, Yeah, BYE!_

* * *

Then the conversation ended, and I waited, tapping my foot impatiently for that stupid Tsukyomi to come. I don't even know why I'm waiting for him, I should hide behind the monster or something. No, then she's probably kill me.

"My stupid parents." I muttered.

* * *

_~Flashback, when Amu was 10~ ~Amu POV~_

_"Amu!" My mom called for me, she seemed really happy. I laughed and bounded towards the kitchen where my mom was waiting for me. She had a big smile plastered onto her face, and my father was right next to her, jumping with joy._

_"We will have all the money in the worl!" My mom announced cheerfully._

_'"We'll become robbers?" I questioned, everyone laughed._

_"No, no, sweetie." My mother smiled. "Do you know that mansion in our neighborhood?"_

_"Are we going to rob them?" I gasped._

_"No, nothing about robbing, they're hiring maids, and they'll be paying a thousand dollars everyday!" My mother squealed. "It's like a dream come true!"_

_"But mama, I won't get to see you often, since you'll be working there, forever and ever and ever!" I whined, my parents looked at me, and my little sister, Ami, came bounding into the room._

_"Hehehee!" Ami giggled, bounding over to hug me. "Onee-chan, what's going on here?"_

_"Mama's getting a job as a maid at the mansion in our neighborhood." I smiled at Ami._

_"What's a man-son? What's a na-bo-hood?" Ami questioned. I giggled at her pronunciations. _

_"A neighborhood is where there are a lot of houses, and people live in them, and they all cooperate with each other." I smiled, even though I knew that description was not at all descriptive._

_"What about a man-son" Ami chimed._

_"It's a really REALLY big house!" I exclaimed, I brought Ami over to the window, and pointed at the mansion. "Like that big!"_

_"Oooo!" Ami gasped. "Can we live there?"_

_"No, no, that's someone else's house, silly." I teased._

_"Amu, I won't be working." My mom said, putting a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump a bit at the sudden appearance of my mom._

_"Then why bring it up?" I questioned._

_"Oh, my little sparrow!" My father exclaimed. "Your MOTHER won't be working." I gasped._

_"I'm to young to work!" I gasped. I tensed. "And what about Ami? Oh, I can still visit."_

_"Oh, silly!" My mother giggled. "This is a full-time job. You'll stay there everyday, every night. I'm sure she'll treat you like a queen."_

_"But I'm supposed to treat her like a queen, she's probably a terribly ugly, braggy girl." I hissed under my breath._

_"Your starting tonight, honey." My mother smiled. "I wish you the best of luck."_

_And soon, my mother and father forgot all about me and my work, and they went to America to live their life, taking Ami with them. I knew I was an orphan, then, and that I would miss Ami more than anything._

* * *

**~Present time, Amu POV~  
**

I didn't know when I started crying, but it happened when I was thinking about how I came here, to this horrid place, and how my own parents forgot about me, and they lived their own, happy, life.

But I had to hide everything. Hide everything with a smile. I practiced in the broken mirror that was in the basement. I usually broke down, but I kept on practicing, for everyone else that I know, that I would meet.

"Yo, Strawberry-head, what's wrong?" I heard a deep voice question. I looked up, I wiped the tears that were in my eyes, and saw that Tsukyomi guy. I only burst out crying, again, falling to my knees.

"I can't take it anymore." I squeaked.

"Then why not escape?" He asked.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" I whispered.

"Yes, just break this tiny little window, I'm sure you could fit in there." He pointed out.

"T-That monster..." I sniffled. "She'll hire the best trackers, assassins, to go hunt me down, and kill me for betraying her, she orders them to kill them where she and the people still with her can see her, so they know not to betray her. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Must be hard." Ikuto muttered.

"That's an understatement." I repeated what he said in our little chat. "That monster is a living hell! She doesn't care about others, no. As long as she's happy, she doesn't care about anything else."

"Then why does she have so many servants?" Ikuto asked.

"Because..." I hiccupped. "They're all like me. Their families abandoned them here. Their families never cared."

"Never..." I whispered.

"It should be fine, you can escape without her knowing, she has so many servants, she wouldn't know if all of them escaped." He joked.

"Oh, she'll know alright." I whimpered. "She'll know if someone even brushed their hair on her oh so precious collection of not-so-ancient relics."

* * *

**Okay! There! Another chapter up! Yay for chapter 3! Yay for chapter 3! :D Well, I'm going to go play Elsword, now. Thanks for staying with me on this story! :D**


	4. The Escape

**Okay soo...if you wanted to know, I have a new story up! It's called Hidden Shounen if you want to give it a try. :D There's nothing else to say except, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Chapter 4!**

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

I was currently staring at Amu, there was an awkward silence in the basement.

"HINAMORIII!" A shrill voice shrieked from above. I covered my head with my hands to protect it in case the ceiling came crumbling down. Amu shivered, and quickly rushed upstairs.

"See you later, Tsukyomi." She said before she was on ground level, I stayed in the basement, walking around a bit, until I knew she wasn't coming back, not after that monster has gotten her up there. I shivered.

I crept up the stairs, and reached ground level, and crept quietly along the walls, careful for no one to catch me.

"Iku-kun?" A scratchy voice exclaimed, I felt arms wrap around me, and I groaned.

"Iku-kun! It really is you!" The monster beamed. "You came all the way here just for me!"

"It was only twenty or so meters." I hissed, peeling her arms off me.

"Oh Iku-kun, you stopped all your hard work just to see me!" She squealed.

"I don't have any work, you hollow-head." I hissed.

"Oh your so funny, Iku-kun!" She laughed.

"Where is Amu?" I asked.

"That girl...has been seeing you?" She gasped. "You should have stopped her! You know what's good for you!"

"You mean you know what you want." I muttered. "You spoiled brat."

"Mama! Papa!" The monster whined. "Give that petty maid, Hinamori Amu, a good beating!"

"What have I gotten Amu into?" I whispered, my body had tensed up, and I started running, trying to find Amu. Wherever she was, I had to find her. She doesn't deserve this. It may seem like a little beating, but it wouldn't been all my fault, and I couldn't live with that.

"Amu!" I yelled. "Amu! Where are you!" It was more of an order than a question, but in this case, it's the same thing, right? I ran into a room which seemed promising, with big doors lined with gold.

"Ah, yes, my dear daughter?" A deep voice chuckled. "You want me to give the maid, Hinamori Amu, a good beating? You should've said that sooner! I've been waiting all my life to do this!"

I was relieved that I didn't yell Amu's name right when I got inside, but now I needed to find her, quicker.

"Well you can wait your entire life to do that, until your death." I hissed under my breath. "I'll happily dig all the Yamabuki graves." I started running away, making as little sounds as possible.

I heard a clap from the room I exited.

"Hinamori Amu! You petty maid, come to the throne room this instant!" The deep voice that I had heard before boomed. But really, how could anyone find their way across this obstacle?

"Ah Ha!" I exclaimed, then immediately moved away from my spot. I had the perfect plan.

"Amu is going to come here, right?" I whispered to myself. "Right." I didn't know why I was acting like I was two people, but I had to make sure of the plan quickly.

"I could just snatch her up while she's going there and run away with her, no one will ever know!" I whispered, pounding my fist on my hand in victory.

I waited behind a giant pillar.

"You called for me-" Amu's voice rang in my ears, and I quickly ran from where I was and snatched her up, running away and trying to find the front door, or any door that leads outside for this matter.

"Tsukyomi!" Amu shrieked.

"You can call me Ikuto." I smirked. "We know each other very well, don't we?" I added.

"Also, be quiet, we have to escape without a sound." I whispered.

"No..." She whispered. "Stop! You'll get yourself killed, and I'll end up coming back here! I told you the consequences of escaping, do you want your head chopped off? Slowly and painfully?"

"Not if I can help it." I said.

"Baka..." She cried. I was currently carrying her bridal style, so she buried her head in my chest, and sobbed, making my shirt wet with tears.

"What would happen then?" She said, her voice muffled since she was talking with her head in my shirt. "What would happen after that? When I'll become her petty servant, again, and you'll be...gone?"

"Nothing, since that won't happen." I chimed. "That monster thinks I love her, and she loves me, which is awfully disgusting. She wouldn't dare hurt me one bit."

"Your so carefree..." Amu whimpered.." passed past

"I'm not carefree." I retorted. "I have you to worry about."

"If you want directions, you just passed the front door." Amu replied. "For your information."

"UGH! Who the heck stole her away? That stupid, stupid person!" A shrill voice shrieked, I carefully set Amu down.

"You stay here, I've got this." I reassured.

"But Ikuto-" Amu complained.

"I've got this Amu, start worrying about yourself, I'll be fine." I smiled, I started walking casually like nothing ever happened, and turned a corner to face the monster.

"So your calling me a stupid, stupid person?" I smirked.

"No, I'm calling that idiot who stole my servant away a stupid, stupid person!" She fumed.

"Oh, I thought I was the one who stole her away, I'm sorry, you can blame it on someone innocent." I beamed, walking away.

"Wait, Iku-kun!" She wailed. "Did your friend do it? Bring that person in, that person deserves a chop, chop on the head."

"Well you don't seem very nice." I pouted.

"I-I mean, please just go, I've got this handled." She cackled, I think that was meant to be giggling, but I couldn't tell the difference.

"I'll gladly go." I smirked, walking away, I took a glance back, and she was gone. I shrugged, and turned the corner.

"Hey Amu I'm ba-" I started, but when I saw the place where I left her, she was gone.

* * *

**I'm so sorry T.T You guys probably hate me for leaving a cliffie! Well, check out my new story? If you don't hate me? :D Nothing else to say here, bye peeps!**


	5. The REAL Escape

**I'm updating earlier than usual since...it's an apology for the cliffie! :D Remember, I give credit for the title and the story plot to XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX**

**Check her out in my favorite authors or in the reviews. :) I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! :D**

* * *

**~Amu POV~  
**

There were tears in my eyes as I was running...back...back to the throne room. I didn't care what torture I got, he would've gotten injured, killed maybe! And it all would've been my fault...for being alive.

"You..." I whimpered. "You stupid Tsukyomi. Why would you do that all for me?" I kept on running and running until I stood in front of the throne room, again. I took a deep breath as I stepped inside.

"You called for me, master?" I asked politely as if nothing ever happened.

"Who was that boy?" The 'king' boomed. "That boy who interrupted?!" I needed a plan...a plan...act as if nothing ever happened...

"I don't know what you mean, master." I bowed. "Are you hallucinating, maybe, master? Shall I call the medic for you?" I was sweating bullets, if he knew I was lying, I don't know what would happen to me.

"I am _not _hallucinating!" He roared. "There was a boy, he took you away! He had midnight blue hair! Right, my queen?"

"Indeed." The 'queen' agreed. "He had midnight blue hair, I had seen him behind a pillar, waiting." I widened my eyes a bit, he did all that...for me?

"Masters, I do not know what you mean." I breathed.

"You know _exactly _what we mean!" The queen shouted. "Saaya! The sirens, if you may?"

"Yes, mother." The monster smirked, skipping away. A moment later, there was a loud wail of sirens and a robotic voice.

_EVERYONE IN THE MANSION! PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_

"He should have already escaped." I hissed under my breath. "If he's still looking for me, he wants a death wish!"

"Did you say something, _servant_?" The 'King' asked, I shook my head.

_MAID HINAMORI AMU IS ALREADY IN THE THRONE ROOM! PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM EVERYONE!_

I sucked in my breath, if that Tsukyomi had heard that, he'd be gone. I gathered up my courage and said one thing that would make my death wish come true.

"You brats!" I shouted above the wail of the sirens. "Stop! Just stop! You spoiled, stupid, cruel brats!" I closed my eyes then, waiting for my death.

"You have courage to say that in front of your masters?" The King boomed.

"Yes, I do." I replied coolly. "What are you going to do about it? Your not the boss of me...anymore." And then I started running...away. I wasn't going to risk my life...not anymore. Not after what that Tsukyomi has done for me.

I bumped into something soft, yet hard. I had tears in my eyes by now.

"Good bye, Tsukyomi." I whispered. "You stupid, stupid Tsukyomi."

"Why good bye?" A deep voice joked. "I'm right here, pinky." I looked up and opened my eyes, miserable, hoping it was a trick so somebody could end my miserable life. But I gasped.

"Tsukyomi?" I gasped.

"Pinky, did you run away? Or did that brat run off with you?" He smirked.

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered, crying into his shirt. "You...you stupid Tsukyomi."

"What'd I do?" He pouted. "Save your life?"

"Why? Why did you do all that for me?" I cried, my voice muffled as I was talking to his shirt. I heard his heartbeat quicken, then it went back to the normal pace.

"Because I could." He replied. I went away from his shirt, but I was looking at the ground.

"She'll still send assassinators to hunt me down, to hunt _you _down." I whispered. "She won't hesitate anymore. A traitor is a traitor is what she always says when she murders someone in front of everyone."

"Their screams for help are still ringing in my ears, I can't stand it." I cried.

"Let's get out of here, before anyone catches us." He whispered, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away.

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

I was currently running-Amu didn't have a house right now, so the only choice was to bring her to mine.

"How would you like to sleep over at my house?" I smirked. Amu muttered something under her breath.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She muttered. "Hopefully you have a sister."

"Maybe." I chimed. I shivered, I did have a sister...and over-obsessed sister.

"Okay, here to we are." I said, panting as I stood in front of my house.

"Oh, so you also have a mansion?" Amu joked.

"Does this look like a mansion to you?" I questioned, pointing to the house in front of me. It was awfully...normal I may tell you.

"Bigger than mine." Amu mumbled, walking to the door, I reached in my pocket and took out the keys, running up to catch up to her.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed, putting the key in the lock and opening the door.

"Ikuto! You back!" Utau squealed, tackling me down. I looked up. Amu sweat-dropped.

"Let me introduce myself?" Amu squeaked.

'Oh, yes, I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Utau sneered. I sighed.

"She's a maid in that brat's mansion, I saved her from getting her head chopped off." I explained.

"Hi, I'm Tsukyomi Utau." Utau introduced, ignoring what I just said.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu nodded. "Nice to meet you, Utau. Ikuto had said that I will be staying over at this house for tonight."

"You'll have nowhere to go tomorrow, though." I complained. "You'll have to stay here, not visit."

"Uhhh..." Amu chuckled.

"Well, Amu, let's go to my room! Don't want this pervert doing anything to you, now, do we?" Utau beamed, dragging Amu to her room. I sighed and went to my own room, closing the front door behind me.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

"Pervert?" I questioned, confused at what Utau called Ikuto, I have to call him Ikuto, now, since there are two Tsukyomis...no other reason.

"Oh you wouldn't know." Utau breathed. "Here's my room!" She grinned and opened a door upstairs.

"Whoa." I breathed, staring at it. "It's...really purple."

"My favorite color is purple." Utau smiled, hopping onto her bed. "So wanna do some girl stuff? No Ikutos allowed." I rolled my eyes and smiled, I've never had a friend like this before...

"Ami..." I whispered.

"What?" Utau chimed.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"So, truth or dare?" Utau grinned.

"What's that?" I questioned, looking nervously around the room.

"Oh right, you came from that brat's mansion as a maid." Utau sighed.

"Truth or Dare is a game where one person asks 'Truth or Dare?' and the other person replies truth, _or _dare." Utau explained.

"That all?" I giggled.

"Of course not, if the person replies 'Dare' then the person who asks the question will give them a dare, like, jump out the window, but not too dangerous, maybe like, kiss Ikuto or something. You have to do it, or you say 'chicken' and act like a chicken." Utau continued.

"That's pretty dangerous." I joked.

"Let me finish." Utau sighed.

"If the person replies 'truth' then the other person asks him a question, like, 'Do you like Ikuto?' and the other person will reply truthfully. No lying allowed." Utau finished.

"Ew, why does it always have to be Ikuto?" I squeaked.

"Since he's the only boy around." Utau replied. "Okay, now, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" I squeaked.

"Do you like Ikuto?"

* * *

**Aww Yeah! I'm not sure if this is a cliffie or not. xD But this apology chapter that apologizes for the last chapter being a cliffie ended up being a cliffie.**

**Now, now, I didn't plan this, I don't plan anything. I type what's on the top of my head, like I am now! I sometimes make ideas, but not exactly, word for word. Well, you'll see Amu's answer next chapter! **


	6. Amu's Answer

**I'm sorry I left you guys with a cliffie, but here's chapter 6! It's all ready, waiting for you! :D I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Utau POV~**

I smirked, waiting for Amu's answer. This game of truth or dare will be fun.

"Well, I uhh...ummm...I-" Amu started, but was cut off by Ikuto's yelling.

"Evacuate the house!" Ikuto yelled from downstairs. "Someone's outside! It looks like a ninja of some sort or something!"

"Ikuto!" I laughed, yelling since I needed him to hear me. "Ninjas wouldn't hurt us, silly. They aren't even real." I looked over to Amu to see if she agreed with me, but she was gone.

"Fine, I'll go downstairs." I growled.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I felt a stab of terror after Ikuto's last sentence. Ninja-looking...here...this moment...No! She couldn't have...so quickly? The doorbell broke my train of thought, and the tune rang through my ears.

I rushed downstairs and didn't realize that Utau was yelling, and I appeared in plain sight of the door. I hid behind the living room couch, waiting for Ikuto to answer the door.

"Uhhh, Tsukyomi Ikuto, are you?" A gruff voice said as I heard the clicking of Ikuto opening the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" Ikuto asked. I was sweating bullets by now. What have I made Ikuto do to himself? What kind of person was I to let him do it?

"Saaya wanted you to hear this." The gruff voice answered. Now I was just confused. I heard a light tapping of something dropping into something soft, probably Ikuto's hand, and then loud tapping of the gruff-voiced man walking away.

"What was that?" Utau asked, coming downstairs. "Who was that? What did he give you? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? He sounded like he wasn't acting serious, was he? Is he really serious? Can we hear what he gave you?"

"Whoa, way too many questions." Ikuto hissed. "Uhh, I don't know what it was, that was someone who works for that brat, he gave me a disc, I'm okay, I'm not hurt anywhere, I'm not sure if he's serious or not, again, I'm not sure, and yes."

"I'm surprised you remembered all her questions." I sweat-dropped. "So let's hear it. It's a disk, so, do you guys have a computer? I've never even seen one before. Or maybe you guys have a laptop."

"I have a laptop in my room." Ikuto replied, going up the stairs. "You guys going to come? Or doo you not want to hear it?"

"Coming!" Utau and I chimed as we followed Ikuto to his room.

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

I proudly walked to my room and sat down at my desk, opening my laptop.

"Could you guys _stop _breathing on my neck?" I sighed.

"Whoops." Utau muttered, bringing her head away, along with pulling Amu's head away. I opened the disk player thing at the edges of my laptop and put the disk in.

"When did they have time to make that monster's annoying voice into a disk?" Amu breathed.

"That brat has all the free time in the world." I replied, rolling my eyes, my gaze went back to the screen. "Okay, here. I'll put the volume at its lowest so we won't have to hear her wrecked voice too much." I put the volume at its lowest and rest in my chair.

"OHOHOHOHOHOOOO!" That brat's voice rang through the house.

"What the heck, Ikuto?" Utau shrieked, her voice barely above the voice of the brat's. "I thought you put it at its lowest! Not its highest!"

"I did!" I shouted, for proof, I dared to put the volume one notch higher, then lower again, showing that it _was _at its lowest volume.

"You think you could escape from me, fools!" That brat's voice hollered. "Once your my servant, you _always _my servant!" I heard screams from outside of the house, probably the neighboring parent's babies.

"I know this neighborhood like the back of my head!" She laughed. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

"She can never see the back of her head clearly, though!" Amu shouted. "So that means she barely knows this neighborhood!"

"I know where everyone lives, what everyone is doing!" The brat's voice screeched.

"Now that just creepy." I muttered.

"Oui, I wonder what would happen if I put it at highest volume..." My voice drowned out from Utau's screaming and yelling and shrieking.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She shrieked, her voice surprisingly loud.

"Now my little assassinators will do the rest." Saaya said, and suddenly, my laptop froze, and shut down.

"I think I'm deaf." Amu groaned, poking her ears.

"I'm more deaf than you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm DEAFinitely the deafest of them all." Utau joked, rolling her eyes. **(A/N PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN PUN)**

"Well, we'll all be chopped to pieces in front of the mansion soon, so we'll have all the fun we can get." Amu sighed.

"But they're already here." I pointed out of the window behind my bed, the street lamp turned black, then it appeared normal again. Someone was running-quickly-to my house.

* * *

**Awww, short chapter. :( I guess this wasn't much of an apology, but oh well! You wanted Amu's answer, neh, neh?**


	7. Cloaked & Cornered

**Cathy- Allo everyone.**

**Ikuto- What's 'Allo'?**

**Cathy-ARE YOU STUPID? I'M SAYING HI!**

**Ikuto- I don't think 'Allo' is 'Hi'**

**Cathy-Just shut up. Amu, Disclaimer?**

**Amu-Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Cathy- And sorry for the late-ish chapter, I was too busy reading Hiding Behind Glasses. Check it out if you've never read it before. :3**

**Ikuto-*Sigh* Excuses, excuses. Lazy Butt.**

**Cathy-Your one to say. Your a cat. Say 'meow' and not annoy me to death.**

**Ikuto-Death? To you? Yay!**

**Cathy-Just shush it.**

* * *

**~Utau POV~**

An angry tick was currently on my head, I was closing my eyes and my arms were crossed as I was tapping my foot impatiently on the wood floor of my house.

"AMU JUST STOP PANICKING AND KEEP CALM!" I shrieked, practically yelling my head off.

"Keep calm and stop panicking?" Ikuto chirped. I slapped him on the cheek, and walked over to Amu.

"Amu, just stay calm." I sighed. "You'll be fine. What can some imaginary ninjas do to you?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, they're not ninjas, they're not imaginary, and I can't stay calm" Amu whimpered.

"Are you trying to deny my every word?" I growled, earning a terrified yelp from Amu.

"N-No." Amu muttered, and then raising her voice to a scared one, "Utau, they're trained assassins. Everyone who has escaped never really escaped, and they earned death for trying."

"Oh, so for their Perseverance, they earned death?" I snorted. "That brat is even more shameful than I thought."

"Utau, they only get one chance at it." Amu sighed. "I don't think you know what Perseverance means."

"I do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"NOT."

"DO."

"NOT."

"DO."

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto shouted. "I'm trying to think here."

"About what?" I chirped.

"About how to get Amu out of here, they're surrounding us. Amu needs to get out."

"What about you guys?" Amu wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Amu, you can't go back to that brat." Ikuto stated.

"So I have to continue living my miserable life? Getting tracked down by assassins? For my whole miserable life?" Amu shouted.

"If we get you out of here, she'll be sure to give up, won't she?" I chimed.

"At least _she _knows what perseverance means." Amu rolled her eyes.**_  
_**

"Hey! Are you saying she's better than me?" I argued.

"Course not, I'm saying she knows what Perseverance means. Unlike _some _of us." Amu replied.

"Utau." Ikuto whined. "My cheek still hurts."

"Shut up or I'll slap it again." I hissed. Ikuto immediately shut up, not making one tiny sound...except his breathing. Should I count that in? Or not? Maybe?

"Ikuto, stop breathing." I hissed. "Your making noise."

"Do you want me to die?" Ikuto complained. He dare talk back to me?

"You'd die either way." I smiled sweetly.

"He'd die in 3 days, since someone just knocked the door down." Amu tuned in.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Ikuto! Kill that person who dares enter our house without any permission!" I demanded.

"What are you?" Ikuto sighed. "My queen?"

"Well you always listen to me, so yes." I smiled. "NOW GO BEFORE WE GET MURDERED!"

"I can't handle something like that." Ikuto complained.

"Then go through the window." I said. Ikuto gawked at me.

"But it cost us like, 500,000 dollars just to get it fixed when your stupid boyfriend hit a soccer ball through it!" Ikuto complained.

"Your life? Or your 500,000 dollars?" I hissed. "You have 5 seconds before you get murdered! And besides, it wasn't Kukai's fault, it was his friend's fault!"

"Yeah, his friend that stinks at soccer. Kukai invited him, so it's his fault." Ikuto argued.

"Kukai invited that Nagihiko guy because that Nagihiko guys wanted to learn soccer!" I argued.

"Oh Yeah? Well then he should already be good enough as he kicked the ball THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Ikuto argued back.

"He apologized a lo-" I started.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Amu hissed. "If you don't shut up I'll be glad to turn you in and say that you guys saved me, and I didn't do anything! I'll be more than glad to watch you get your heads chopped off!"

"Just go through the frickin' window, Tsukyomi." Amu hissed. "Your life or your money?"

"My money." Ikuto muttered. "Come on, I'll get hurt."

"And you think either of us girls would do it?" I sighed. "Come on, Ikuto. be a man and save our lives. Amu might actually be glad to see our heads get chopped off."

"But they're surrounding us." Ikuto complained. "We have nowhere to run." On cue, a loud voice boomed.

_We have surrounded you! You have nowhere to run now! Please turn yourselves in to Saaya-sama. She will be ever so grateful._

"More like ever so grateful to chop our heads off." Amu hissed.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

"IKUTO JUST GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT OF THAT WINDOW!" I shrieked.

"No." Ikuto huffed.

"I'll pick you up and throw you out, leave you there to die in a pool of blood." I scowled.

"Oh No, I'm sorry Amu." Ikuto shivered.

"Now go."

"No." Ikuto refused.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD..." I started, cutting myself off by cursing under my breath.

"That you would what?" Ikuto chirped.

"I have no other choice." I muttered. "And to hope that he would actually do it..." I stood up, put my head in front of me like when people bow, and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto shouted, but I already rammed my head into the glass, crying in pain, I sprawled on the floor as I rolled slowly away from the broken window.

"A-Amu?" Utau gaped. "Are you okay? Amu?"

"Go..." I croaked, my head hurting. I probably scratched it on the broken glass.

"But what about you?" Utau complained.

"Just...go..."" I croaked, almost unable to talk.I would've rolled my eyes if I could. This sounded like a dramatic movie.

"Okay." Utau squeaked. I understood, she would give up. She wanted to save her life. I would've done that...I think...Utau pulled Ikuto's wrist and quickly rushed out.

"Two people have escaped the house!" A gruff voice called. "But neither is Hinamori Amu!"

"Let them be." A deep voice growled. "We have no need for them."

"Yes, master." The same gruff voice replied.

"They got out safely." I whispered, sighing in relief. "They're fine now..." I managed a weak smile.

"Hinamori Amu, we have you cornered." The deep voice coughed. "Surrender now, or we will force you to the bra- Saaya-sama's mansion."

"No..." I croaked, knowing that they didn't hear me.

"Then we must force you." The deep voice said, but this time it was louder, clearer. I slowly brought my head up, I was still weak from crashing the window, and saw a person in a cloak lined with gold.

* * *

**Cathy-Nooo! Cliffie! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, it was Ikuto's fault! :'(**

**Ikuto-WHAT DID I DO?**

**Cathy-You existed, now, Amu...**

**Amu-No.**

**Cathy-I didn't say anything, yet. I wanted a hug. :c**

**Amu-Sorry, I'm busy...**

**Cathy- T ^T**

**Amu-*hugs* Now shut up.**

**Cathy-Yay! :D**


	8. Plastic Gold

**Cathy-OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD!**

**Ikuto-Shut up or I'll slap you with a fish.**

**Cathy-Then I'll eat the fish, okay, I'm getting off track...I'M SORRY**

**Ikuto-For what? EATING MY FISH?**

**Cathy-I haven't updated in such a long time!**

**Ikuto-It has been a long time...**

**Cathy-THAT'S TOO LONG FOR ME AND MY READERS! Amu, quick! Disclaimer! Everyone is waiting!**

**Amu-Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's-**

**Cathy-THANKS AMU!**

* * *

**~Utau POV~**

"Ikuto!" I yelled, looking frantically for my brother. We had separated once we ran through the crowd of hooded people. I fell to my knees, and put my head in my hands, crying.

"Ikuto..." I sobbed. "Why can't I stand 10 minutes without you?"

I have to be strong." I sighed, standing back up. "Ikuto...where are you?"

"Utau!" An awfully familiar voice gasped. I turned around.

"...Amu?"

"Yes, me." Amu panted.

"I thought you would never survive that!" I sniffled, hugging Amu. "How did you get out?"

"Well, actually..." Amu started.

* * *

**_~Flashback~Amu POV~_**

_The hooded figure next to me inside the house kicked me, and I coughed up some blood._

_"What do you want?" I croaked._

_"Your life." The figure hissed. His voice sent shivers down my spine._

_"What does that monster give you?" I asked, it hurt more and more as I talked._

_"Monster? Oh, you mean her." The figure tensed. "Gold..." He took a bag from his cloak, and spilled out some gold chips. I took my hand up, and felt it._

_"Don't touch it!" The figure boomed, kicking me away._

_"It's...plastic..." I whispered._

_"Plastic?" The figure laughed. "That girl can provide anything for me. You hear that?"_

_"She...wouldn't..." I croaked._

_"You wouldn't know." The figure laughed, then he picked up a gold piece, touching it all over._

_"Pure, pure gold..." He said greedily. I weakly brought my foot up, and smashed one of the pieces._

_"MY GOLD!" He yelled._

_"It proves...that it's plastic..." I whispered._

_"Maybe it is." The figure realized, feeling the piece of gold in his hand, again. He then took off his gloves, **(Yes they had gloves)** and felt it again, smashing it into tiny pieces._

_"My golly, it is!" He shouted. "That stupid little girl!"_

_"Not so stupid if she tricked you." I chuckled. Chuckling hurt my throat, but it was appropriate for what I said. _

_"I'm sorry, Hinamori Amu." Th__e figure bowed._

_"It's okay." I croaked. "But can you heal me? That would be the best apology." _

_"Actually, we have just the right tools, Juli!" The figure called._

* * *

**~Present~Amu POV~**

"And, that's how I'm fine, and how I survived." I grinned.

"That must've been hard." Utau sniffled, still very glad that I was safe. "I mean, your just human, not some overly-brave demon girl."

"Maybe I am." I joked.

"You are?" Utau gasped.

"It was sarcasm, dummy." I exclaimed. "Where's Ikuto?"

"I...lost him." Utau sobbed. "I'm the worst sister ever!"

"Don't worry, I got lost in the mall once, and Ami still isn't the worst sister ever." I reassured.

"Ami?" Utau asked, right, she didn't know who she was.

"Nevermind." I breathed. Ami was a subject that I always avoided.

"Is that brat still trying to hunt you down?" Utau questioned.

"Yes." I answered, almost interrupting her. No kidding that she is hiring people, luring them with her plastic gold. Where'd she even get that much?

"Let's go find Ikuto." Utau clenched her teeth.

"Okay." I replied. "Let's go."

* * *

**Cathy-I'M SUCH A FAILURE!**

**Ikuto-...What a short chapter. This isn't an apology at all.**

**Cathy-I KNOW! That's why I'm a failure...**

**Amu-Yeah, you are.**

**Cathy-Your so mean.**

**Amu-I'm just agreeing with you!**

**Cathy-...But still. T ^T**


	9. Finding Ikuto

**Cathy-ALLLL RIGHTTTT!**

**Ikuto-SHUT UP**

**Cathy-I'm posting a new, early, long chapter. :D**

**Ikuto-God for you. Get on with it.**

**Cathy-I need Amu first.**

**Ikuto-*Suspecting* What for?**

**Amu-Cathy does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's charaters! :D**

**Ikuto-Oh good. Just that...**

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~  
**

I sucked in my breath, bringing my legs up to my chest as I sat down on the old, wooden, creaky floor.

I was in an abandoned shack.

"I hope Amu's okay." I whispered. "If she's not...I wouldn't know how to live."

_You likeee her!_

"Shuddup, brain." I growled, then in a softer tone, "I do like her, I'll admit. That's why I couldn't live without her." I let my thoughts swirl around until another thought caught my eye.

"I wonder how Utau is doing." I sighed. "As much as she annoys me, she's my little sister." I looked outside the shack. It was turning morning, and I was deadly tired. I shifted uncomfortably on the wooden ground. Maybe their alive, but maybe their dead...Amu...She couldn't have escaped that, they were surrounding the house...She's dead, I know it.

And I was the one that let her die...I was the one that left her alone in the house...It's all my fault. If that brat didn't exist in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation. I sighed, laying down. The floor was really uncomfortable, but at least it was something, my house is gone. Amu's gone. Utau's gone. Do I have anything to live for?

"But they could still be out there." I assured myself. I chuckled.

"They...Ikuto, don't you mean she?" I mumbled. "Utau was the only one that got out..."

"Amu, what did I get you into?" I muttered. I finally fell asleep, terrible thoughts swirling inside my head.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

"Utau! Wait up!" I wailed. "Do you even know where your going?"

"My sister radar says Ikuto went this way." Utau panted, running a bit faster than before. We were currently running in the morning, and I was so tired I think I could fall asleep right now even if I didn't want to, I don't know how Utau keeps up...

"We didn't even sleep last night!" I complained. "We're not some demons that don't need sleep or something! We're humans! We need sleep! You hear me? SLEEEEEEP!"

"Yes I hear you, I hear you too much to be exact." Utau argued. "So shut up and follow me!"

"Can't we play a nice, quiet game of Monopoly?" I complained.

"We will." Utau gave in, or at least I _thought _she gave in..."After we find Ikuto."

"We'll never find Ikuto." I said grimly, of course I said that quiet enough so Utau couldn't hear. Suddenly, a loud _BOOM _was heard in the distance. I immediately recognized it from the mansion.

"A gun." I whispered.

"Utau! Run!" I squeaked, grabbing Utau by her arm.

"Ikuto's over there!" Utau cried.

"Says who?" I screamed, running while tears were streaming down my face.

"..."

"Utau...please..." I whimpered. "I don't want to see anyone else die in front of me." I felt Utau's body tense.

"I'm sorry..." Utau whispered. "I shouldn't have done that, I guess I just didn't realize what you've been through."

"I understand."

The _BOOM _was heard again, and the sound rang through my ears. This time...the sound was closer.

"We're..." I whispered. "WE'RE HUMAN!" The last phrase brought me to tears...I couldn't say the whole thing. We're human...do we deserve this? Why does it sound like an action movie? It's not...

"Amu?" Utau asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." I whispered. I halted to a stop.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Utau squeaked. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm putting you guys in danger." I said grimly. "I may be just human, but you guys are, too. Better one than three...if Ikuto even is out there. Bye...Utau." I started to walk away, but I couldn't...It wasn't me holding me back, it was Utau.

"Ikuto didn't save you to be left alone with me." Utau smiled sadly. I looked at her, then sighed in defeat. She was pulling off really successful puppy eyes.

"Okay." I mumbled. "But at the first sign of you guys getting into trouble I'm leaving." I said quickly.

"Amu..." Utau pouted. "We'll be fine, can't you stay?" I twitched with frustrating, unable to look away from her puppy eyes. I finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I said.

_Says the me outside...I don't want to watch them get hurt, I'll have to leave at the first sign of trouble...Utau, Ikuto, act innocent for me, will you?_

"But the monster already knows who did it." I breathed.

"Did you say something, Amu?" Utau giggled. She was in a good mood, and I didn't want to imagine how she'd feel if I left her...maybe it was a bad idea after all.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Now you've got me worried." Utau huffed, but kept on walking. I trailed behind her, watching the ground intently as if something would pop out and scare me, so I was on the look out. Another shot rang through the air.

"Right, they're still here. Run!" I exclaimed, grabbing Utau by the wrist and running forward.

"A-Amu!" Utau squeaked, obviously scared and surprised.

"Amu..." Utau murmured, calming down.

"Could you stop saying my name and say what you want to say?" I rolled my eyes.

"What about Ikuto?"

"Your sister senses are wrong, Utau." I sighed. "He told me that he'd be in the abandoned shack, wherever that is."

"That place..." Utau breathed. "Follow me." Utau took the lead, and I ran behind her.

* * *

**~Later; Still Amu POV~**

"Oh." I muttered. There was an old, creaky building in front of us.

"Oh, what?" Utau poked me with a stick that she randomly found on the ground.

"This shack..." I breathed. Utau poked me once again.

"Yup." Utau replied, poking me again.

"It holds a lot of memories when I was younger." I smiled. Utau poked me again.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?"

The stick flew away. Utau was sprawled on the ground, terrified.

"Amu?" A head poked out.

"Ikuto..." I replied.

* * *

**Ikuto-Ahem, this chapter is _totally _long and early.**

**Cathy-I'm sorry! I started a while ago, but I got side tracked from reading The Fault in our Stars!**

**Ikuto-At least be a good authors...baka.**

**Cathy-*Angry tick***

**Ikuto-...**

**Amu-Byeee! *Hears distant scream* That must've been Ikuto! :O**


End file.
